When Worlds Collide and Barriers are Broken
by Le-Muffin-of-Death
Summary: America notices something different about England. In fact, he notices he's an entirely different person. It seems England and Artie have switched places, leaving the nations with a cupcake loving England & the 2ps have a diff. England they don't know and love(tolerate). Follow the countries as they attempt to get their England back, meet their counterparts, & save the world?


**Warning: Not Beta'D**

**Summary: America notices something different about England. In fact, he notices he's an entirely different person. It seems England and Artie have switched places, leaving the nations with a cupcake loving England and the 2ps have a different England from the one they know and love(tolerate). Follow the countries as they attempt to get their England back, meet their counterparts, & save the world?**

**Rated: T for swearing**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

America wasn't stupid. In fact, he was far from that. He had a thirst for knowledge and all he didn't know. The only reason people believed he was a childish idiot was because of his love for heroes, the spotlight, his 'bottomless pit' of a stomach, and how terribly loud he was at times. It wasn't his fault; half the time he does not even notice he's doing this.

So, it was certainly not a surprise when America noticed something was off about England early on in the meeting.

England never smiled that often at meetings. England never hummed to himself as he looked over his paperwork. England never sat that close to France. England never smelled like strawberries- heck, England never _looked _like a strawberry.

This 'England' was _pink_.

How did no one notice that?

"Alfie, dear, are you alright? You've been staring at me for the past half-hour!" Ugh, and that dumb nickname. England _never _called him 'Alfie'.

"Oh, I'm fine, pinky." America sniffed, giving the England look-alike (they certainly had the same eyebrows) another look over. Were his eyes _blue_? God, that clashed with the pink. He was so be_ bright_.

Again, how was no one noticing?!

"Pinky?" 'England' repeated before breaking out into a grin. "You certainly have some fun nicknames!"

And he was so God-damn cheerful. It was just so unnatural!

"This is so damn weird," America muttered to himself, his eyes never leaving the pink menace that smelled like strawberries.

"What is?" Said pink menace asked curiously, tilting his head in a thoughtful manner, blinking innocently.

God, even his humongous eyebrows were pink. It looked like a giant, pink caterpillar.

"Alfie?..."

Oh, right.

"You," America said bluntly. Well, no use beating around the bush. Not that he was actually good at that anyway..

"Me?" 'England' looked genuinely surprised. His giant, pink caterpillars crawled up his forehead in astonishment.

"You're not England. You're too pink and happy and bright and pink. Like, seriously bro, I know a thing or two about England, and you are not him."

'England' spluttered, turning bright red. "I-I am England!"

By this point, the other nations began to look their way. America liked the spotlight, but the stares were making him uncomfortable.

Oh well, time to be the hero.

"Nu-uh! You're totally not! England _hates _France! You're practically leaning on the Frenchie!"

'England' immediately pushed his chair away from France. "No, I'm not! I would never sit next to that-..." He paused, as if remembering something. "-that frog!" He said triumphantly.

America shot him a deadpanned look. "Dude, seriously?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I do not see what is wrong with this," France butted in, placing a hand on 'England's' shoulder. "It just means L'Angleterre wishes to be closer to moi, non?" He winked towards the pink haired man, making said man turn the same shade of pink as his hair.

"France! Dude! That's not England!"

"I know."

"But that's not- what."

"It's pretty obvious," France snorted. "He has pink _hair_."

'England' squeaked, covering his hair. "Oh, butterscotch! I knew my magic was acting completely wonky!"

"Oui. Sadly, this is not L'Angleterre." France sniffed, wiping away a dramatic tear. "I certainly wish it was. Oh, how cute it will be if Britain actually _did _sit that close to me, or complement my handwriting!"

"Are you- are you _serious_?!"

"What? This one is adorable! Just look at him!"

"But what about England?!" Everyone was quiet, all eyes directed towards the pink haired imposter.

"Er, he's a bit tied up at the moment..." He said, giving an awkward smile. "I, uh, suppose I should introduce myself. It's a bit rude if I-"

"Nah, we'll just call you 'Pinky' or something." America waved him off. "Now, where's England?"

Arthur frowned. My, weren't these countries rude?

"Well?"

"I was going to introduce myself-"

"And I said, tell us where England is."

"You are an extremely rude boy, aren't you?" Arthur asked cheerfully, an edge of frustration in his voice. Alfred, not one to sense the mood, replied:

"I'm the Hero! So, all of your arguments are invalid, Pinky!"

"And I think you are an extremely rude, childish man who needs to learn when to let their fellow nation speak. It only takes 15 pounds per square inch of pressure to fracture a human skull. We both know countries can generate a lot more power than that, chap. So, do you wish to continue, or would you like for me to decorate this dreadfully dull room with your splendidly colored, rosy blood?" Arthur smiled politely, a small, barely noticeable tick mark forming on his forehead. His Alfred was rude, but by golly! At least his was rude in a comical way!

The room was silent, the threat hanging heavily in the air. America attempted to laugh it off, only to have his voice crack, unease spreading through out his body.

"Can I introduce myself, now?" The nations began to feel uneasy about the colorful man. He wore England's clothes, had England's face, and even his voice sounded just like the island nation (the pitch and tone were slightly off, of course) but they could easily tell he was a threat.

Well, most of them.

"F-fine!" America gave another laugh, cringing at how weak it sounded.

Arthur smiled widely. "Lovely choice, poppet!" He re-adjusted himself on his seat, brushing off imaginary dirt from his (England's) uniform, and straightened his hair. He looked ready to straighten his bowtie, forgetting he was not wearing it for a moment, before playing it off and fixing his tie.

"'ello, loves! My name is England! I know, not very believable, hm? But it's true! Though, my friends call me Arthur. Your lovely friend, England, my! He is positively delightful! But his vocabulary is quite...vulgar..." Arthur wrinkled his nose at the memory. "Anywho, as I said before, I'm Arthur! I love to bake sweets- particularly cupcakes-, the colors blue and pink, and meeting new friends! How do you all do?"

There was a stunned silence before Germany cleared his throat and stepped forward, not wanting America to take charge in this situation any longer. "Er, hello, Arthur. I am Germany and I wish to ask a couple questions."

Arthur brightened. Finally! A polite fellow! "Sure, go right on ahead!"

"You say you are England, ja?..."

"I believe I did, yes."

Germany shifted on his feet, squaring his shoulders. "But there is only one known personification of England."

"In this world, yes."

The German blinked, confusion evident on his face. "Was? Excuse me?"

"Your friend needs to stop meddling with Dark Magic," Arthur wagged his finger as if to scold the nations. "Nearly broke down the barriers between our worlds!"

Another shift in unease. "A-ah. I see...Is England...you know..."

"Is England what, dear?"

"In your 'world'?"

"He-

"Aw, come on, West! You're not actually going to believe this nut!" Prussia laughed, jerking his thumb in Arthur's direction. "'_Another world_'? What a pile of sh-"

"It's rather rude cutting someone off, hm?" Arthur smiled, his eyebrow twitching in fustration. He promised England he would be on his best behavior but these nations were certainly trying his patience!

"Bruder, please, shut up," Germany hissed quietly. Prussia rolled his eyes, secretly unnerved by the pink 'England'.

"Right, now where was I?...Oh, right! Where is England? Yes, he's in my world," Arthur said finally, tapping his chin.

"And he will be okay?" America sled suddenly. "I mean, no offense, but you're kinda..." He gestured to all of Arthur, cringing. "You know..."

Arthur fell into a fit of giggles, covering his mouth with his hands.

"What's so funny?" Russia demanded, tilting his head in child-like curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know if he'll be fine, but he certainly won't be bored, that's for sure!" A strange gleam entered Arthur's eyes. Many of the nations swore they saw the colors in them swirl as he continued laughing, his laughter light and childish with a hint of malice.

Arthur's grin widened. These countries were so easy to scare! He absently wondered if England was having as much fun as himself.

His grin turned wicked, unease and dread filling the room.

"So much fun, indeed," Arthur purred, bursting out into another round of giggles.

* * *

**A/N: Another plot bunny~**

**Unfortunately, I can't update my other fics for a while. Heck, not quite sure I can update this one. And if I do, updates will be slow, sorry~!**

**And yes, I call 2p!England 'Arthur', not 'Oliver'.**

**R&R**


End file.
